1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image archiving apparatus and to method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are greater opportunities for taking photographs owing to the widespread use of digital still cameras and mobile telephones equipped with a camera. Since photographs can be taken so easily, there has been an enormous increase in the number of image frames obtained through such photography.
An apparatus that uses a television to enjoy images captured by a digital still camera also has been considered. For example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-341614.
However, even this apparatus does not take the organizing and archiving of images into account. For this reason, the state of the art is such that although large numbers of pictures are taken, they cannot be organized and are merely allowed to accumulate without being given the opportunity to be viewed. In particular, a user who does not possesses a personal computer would find it difficult to organize images.